Wizard Video
Wizard Video was a motion picture distribution company created by B movie veteran Charles Band, who would later go on to found Full Moon Features. They were best known for their VHS releases of Zombie 2, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and I Spit on Your Grave. They were also well known for their detailed (and often lurid) box art, especially after their switch to the "big box" format. So popular was the label that Charles Band has begun reissuing titles (starting with 1989's Intruder) under the old Wizard Video banner. Wizard Video is also known for creating the two Atari 2600 video games The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Halloween under the name Wizard Video Games. However, these games were aimed at the adult market; so, because of its violent content, these games were either banned from stores or hidden behind the counter and only taken out by request. This caused the games to become rare and sales were small, causing the company to stop making video games. The company also distributed films under the "Force Video" logo. Of particular interest to many collectors are the Big Box releases from Wizard. There are 92 known Big Box releases from Wizard, as listed below. 007 Ms. Don Juan 008 Auditions 009 010 Willie Nelson's Fourth Of July Picnic 011 The Great McGonagall 012 Crystal Voyager 013 Pink Flamingos 014 Fist Of Fear, Touch Of Death 015 Sextoons 016 I Spit On Your Grave 017 Best Of The New York Erotic Film Festival 018 Penitentiary 019 Zombie 020 Emanuelle Around The World 021 The Miss Nude America Contest 022 The Boogeyman 023 My Sister, My Love 024 The Best Of Sex And Violence 025 Superman Cartoons 026 Season Of The Witch 027 Equinox 028 Schlock 029 Astro Zombies 029 Space Vampires (retitled reissue/big box) 030 Terminal Island 031 The Harrad Experiment 032 033 The Flesh And Blood Show 034 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 035 Slave Of The Cannibal God 036 Beyond Atlantis 037 The Streetfighter's Last Revenge 038 Devil's Wedding Night 039 Female Trouble 040 Beyond The Fringe 041 The Driller Killer 042 The Gladiators 043 Carnival Of Blood 044 Dr. Minx 045 Harraad Summer 046 Dr. Jeckyll's Dungeon Of Death 047 Dirty Hands 048 Dixie Dynamite 049 Fox Force 050 Tattoed Hit Man 051 Parasite 051A Parasite (3-D Version) 052 Sister Streetfighter 053 Bad Georgia Road 054 Escape 055 Return Of The Zombies 056 Mission Phantom 057 Mandinga 058 S.S. Experiment 059 The Battle Of The Last Panzer 060 Emmanuelle Black And White 061 Phenomenal & The Treasure Of Tutankamen 062 I Spit On Your Grave 063 The Beast 064 Demoniac 065 Fear 066 The Mafu Cage 067 Helltrain 068 Crimson 069 The Invisible Dead 070 Zombie Lake 071 Trauma 072 Famous T&A 073 A Virgin Among The Living Dead 074 Fraulein Devil 075 Tormentor 076 Revenge In The House Of Usher 077 Revenge In The House Of Usher 078 Oasis Of The Zombies 079 Avenger X 080 Monster Hunter 081 Student Union 082 Breeders 083 The Possessor 084 Blood Castle 085 The Screaming Dead 086 Zombiethon 087 Blood Brothers 088 The Master Killers 089 Snakehunter Strangler 090 Dreamaniac 091 The Headless Eyes 092 Robot Holocaust 093 Psychos In Love 094 Mutant Hunt Category:Distributors